waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Can't Wait to Be Queen
"Can't Wait to be Queen" is the fourth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, The Lion Guard. It premiered on January 29, 2016. Plot Kiara and Kion are arguing over a tree when their father comes over. Simba tells them that Kiara is going to be interim ruler of the Pride Lands because he and Nala are going to Kilio Valley to attend a funeral for Aminifu, a wise elephant who helped restore the ecology of the Pride Lands after Scar was defeated. He assures the pair that everything will be fine if they just keep the peace. Unbeknownst to them, Mzingo is spying on them. On the way to the funeral, Simba is feeling insecure that he must direct the funeral in the elephant language, but Zazu reminds him of his Royal Duties and helps him learn to speak elephant. When they arrive at the funeral, Simba tries to say "He had good on him" in elephant, a proper tribute at an elephant funeral, but he accidentally says "He had poop on him" as Zazu points out. Simba is horrified until the amused elephants reveal they don't mind. Back in the Pride Lands, Kion is ready to go on the morning patrol with the Lion Guard. However, instead of joining his team, Ono flies to Pride Rock. The Lion Guard head go after him. When they arrive, Kiara is given a completely Royal entrance by her friends, Tiifu and Zuri. An annoyed Kion asks his sister what's going on and Kiara tells her brother that she's getting the morning report from Ono since Zazu is gone. Ono reports that a herd of elands are moving along the river and that a new bee hive has appeared on the side of the river. Putting two and two together, Kiara realizes that the herd will crash into the bee hive and orders the Lion Guard to divert the herd away from the hive. When they get there, Kion, who finds his sister's orders silly, decides to have the Guard move the bees instead. His plan backfires and the bees chase the Guard into the elands, who panic and run away in fear. A bruised and stung Kion tries to make the best of his report, but Kiara tells him to listen to her next time. Meanwhile in the Outlands, Mizingo reports his findings to Janja, who tells him to deliver a special message to Kiara. Mizingo tells Kiara that Janja wants to make a peace proposal at a Broken Rock. Though suspicious, Kiara tells him she'll do it. When Kion hears, he tells her it's a trap but she tells him that she's the Queen. Furious, Kion tells her she's not really the Queen and that she's on her own and storms off. Kion meets up with Mufasa, who tells him that Kiara is his sister and needs his support especially when she's wrong. Kion heads back and learns from Tiifu and Zuri that Kiara already left and he and the Guard go after her. Kiara arrives at Broken Rock and learns that Kion was right about it being a trap. Janja and his clan surround her but Kion and the Guard arrive just in time to fight them off. Afterwards, Kion and Kiara reconcile. Cast *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Rob Lowe as Simba *Jeff Bennett as Zazu *Gabrielle Union as Nala *Andrew Kishino as Janja *Kevin Schon as Chungu *Vargus Mason as Cheezi *Greg Ellis as Mzingo *Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa *Eden Riegel as Kiara *Sarah Hyland as Tiifu *Madison Pettis as Zuri *Lynette DuPree as Ma Tembo Song *Duties of the King Gallery Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (3).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (5).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (14).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (47).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (50).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (52).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (135).png Imagetlgcwtbqztaka.png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (155).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (53).png Simba attempting Elephantese.png|Trying to speak Elephantese Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (362).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (367).png Monarchs and Zazu arrive at Aminifu's funeral.png Simba and Nala nuzzle.png Simba smiles at Zazu.png Zazu nudges Simba,png.png Imagetlgcwtbqjanjakiara.png 2016-06-16-19 51 47.png Trivia *The title of this episode is a nod to the song "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" sung by Simba in the first Lion King. *This is the second time in the franchise that a dead body is shown onscreen. The first was Mufasa; however, the imagery isn't as graphic. *This episode marks the first time Kion doesn't use the Roar of the Elders. *Kiara go on the Outlands for the second time in her life. The first was in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *This is the second time that Kion goes to Outlands. *The episode mirrors to the Sofia the First episode King for a Day. *Moral: Give your support to others, even when they are wrong. *This episode marks the first time Simba is voiced by the same actor for both speaking and singing parts.